Adventures From Spencer's
by Daisyangel
Summary: Horatio gives Speed his birthday present inspired from a trip to Spencer's. Slash! Don't like don't read! Speed has another voucher redeemed. Let me know which one my reader's want to see next! Let me know if you have other suggestions for vouchers. RR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adventures from Spencer's

Author: Daish

Rating FRAO or NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI Miami or Spencer's Gifts.

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Summary: Who says that coupons can't be redeemed for sex?

Warning! Smut, smut, smut, smut, oh, and, did I mention, smut?

A/n this idea has been floating around my head since a couple of friends and I found ourselves wandering around Spencer's. Hope you enjoy, and let me mention once again smut. So if I were you grab your drool cloths and a fan. Oh, and don't forgive to give feedback, but no flames, please.

8888888888

Speed groaned as he felt his lover pressed against him as he trailed kisses over the back of Speed's neck.

"Horatio," Speed moaned as he turned in the other mans arms to give the older man a kiss. Horatio pulled Speed closer and responded to the kiss then pulled back. Speed made a sound of protest.

"Patients is a virtue, Speed," Horatio chided with a chuckle.

"Screw patients, no scratch that, screw you," Speed replied.

"Their will be time for that, but first I need to give you your birthday present," Horatio whispered huskily as he trailed his hand down Speed's chest, smiling as the other mans eyes darkened with arousal.

"I thought you gave me my present already? The new set of cook wear?" Speed asked confusedly.

"I did, but that was the one for the team to see. This one is for your eyes only," Horatio explained as he reached for a small package, handing it to Speed. Speed took the package and analyzed it carefully.

"What is it?" Speed asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Horatio suggested. Speed gave the other man a glare as he opened the wrapping paper and stared at the book he held in his hand.

"H?" Speed asked incredulously as he stared at the book title. "Blowjob Vouchers."

"Well I had to make my own I adapted the one I found at Spencer's Gifts," Horatio explained watching Speed read through the vouchers that were their. Speed read them allowed.

"This voucher entitles you to a blowjob in the bedroom. This voucher entitles you to a blowjob in the kitchen. This voucher entitles you to a blowjob in the Hummer. This voucher entitles you to a blowjob on the beach." Speed's eyes widened as he read the last voucher. He looked up at his boyfriend in shock.

"Did you see the last one?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Speed replied.

"What does it say?" Horatio asked amused.

"This voucher entitles you to a blowjob in the break room on the table in broad daylight." Speed groaned and a shiver of arousal went through him at the image of Horatio blowing him in the break room where anyone could walk in and catch them.

"So you like your present?" Horatio asked as he walked over and claimed Speed's mouth in a kiss. In response Speed thrust his hips against Horatio's.

"Can I redeem one of my vouchers now?" Speed asked his mouth had gone dry.

"Of course you can which one?" Horatio asked.

"The bedroom," Speed replied as he began pulling off Horatio's clothes as he pushed him towards the bedroom. Five minutes later found a naked Speed lying on the bed with Horatio leaning over him licking his lips.

"MMM, you look good enough to eat," Horatio said as he trailed his lips, teeth, and tongue from Speed's mouth across Speed's jaw to his ear then down to his neck. Horatio bit down hard enough to leave a mark, declaring him his. Speed groaned at the sensation of Horatio's tongue licking the spot he had just bitten. Then Horatio concentrated on Speed's nipples licking first one then the other until they were hard and sensitive. Speed was writhing on the bed moaning in pleasure. Horatio chuckled as he leaned down and slid his tongue across the tip of Speed's cock.

"Fuck Horatio!" Speed cried as he arched up, begging for more. Horatio reached over and placed a hand on his stomach holding him down.

"Horatio, please. I need to feel your mouth on my cock, now. Please," Speed begged. Horatio complied he couldn't say no to his lover for long. In one swift motion he had deep throated him. Horatio licked from the base to the tip like it was a lolli pop.

"MMM, yum a Speed flavored Lolli Pop my favorite," Horatio whispered as he lifted his head and swirled his tongue in the slit causing Speed to arch up off the bed and shout out his name and some curses. "Easy, Speed," Horatio said as he deep throated him again while taking Speed's sensitized balls in one hand and sliding a slicked finger from his other hand into Speed's tight channel. Speed's head fell back and his breathing quickened at the sensory overload.

"Fuck!" Speed cried. "I'm so fucking close," Speed ground out through clinched teeth. Horatio smiled as he curled his fingers searching for that one spot. He knew when he found it because Speed arched off the bed and shoved his cock farther down Horatio's throat. Horatio hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked as hard as he could while curling his fingers to hit that spot again. Speed came hard with a litany of words in Gaelic flowing from his lips. Horatio moved up Speed's body for a kiss and swallowed the younger mans cry of surprise when he pushed into him with one powerful thrust.

"You're so fucking tight. You feel so good," Horatio panted through half-lidded eyes as he took a moment to allow Speed to adjust. Speed took a deep breathing to relax his muscles.

"Ok, move," Speed commanded. Horatio nodded and slid slowly out before sliding back in just as slowly. He continued this maddeningly slow pace until Speed got frustrated and began riding Horatio's cock faster. Horatio got the hint and sped up his thrust making sure to hit Speed's prostate on every stroke. Speed was beginning to babble incoherent words mixed with Gaelic so Horatio knew he was close. Horatio reached around and grasped Speed's leaking cock that was trapped between their stomachs and began stroking it in time to their thrusts. Three strokes later Speed came and the moment he felt Speed's walls tighten around him Horatio came deep into his lover. Horatio collapsed on top of his lover, careful not to crush him. After lying like that for a few minutes Horatio pulled out and pulled the younger man to him. Speed leaned up and gave Horatio a passionate kiss.

"So you like your birthday present?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to cash in on my next voucher," Speed said with a lazy smile. Horatio chuckled as he got up to get a cloth to clean them with. He winced at the sight of a small amount of blood at the entrance to Speed's hole. Speed heard Horatio's muffled curse and looked down at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Horatio?" Speed asked.

"Your bleeding, I hurt you," Horatio replied remorsefully as he reached for the ointment they kept just in case of something like this happening.

"It's ok I liked it. You didn't hurt me," Speed reassured him gently.

"Ok if you're sure," Horatio said.

"Yes I am," Speed said. Once he had thrown the cloth into the hamper and washed his hands Horatio climbed back into bed and pulled his younger lover into his arms.

"Good night happy birthday, and I love you, Speed," Horatio said softly as he kissed the top of Speed's head.

"I love you too, H," Speed replied as he snuggled into Horatio's chest and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

TBC?

A/n2 so should I continue? Is anyone interested in seeing the other vouchers being cashed in?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Horatio, you got a minute?" Calleigh asked knocing on the lieutenants office door.

"For you, Calleigh, always. What can I do for you?"

"It's not for me, it's for Speed," she answered as she walked in and seated herself on Horatio's couch. Seeing the distress on his friend's face Horatio came out from behind his desk and joined her on the couch.

"What's wrong, Cal?"

"Our case was a tripple murder. A mother and her two kids. Well what the officers didn't realize was that a third child had been tied up at the bottom of the family pool. We only found her when we walked into the backyard to check out the body that was on the deck. Well to make a long story short, Speed jumped into the water and managed to get her untied and pulled to the surface. However, once he had her out of the water he noticed she wasn't breathing very well. Just as he noticed that she stopped breathing completely. He immediately started giving her CPR but it was no use. He couldn't save her. She died in his arms," Calleigh said sadly.

"How old was she?" Horatio questioned.

"Three," Calleigh responded. They shared a look. They both knew Speed had a niece who was the same age.

"Where is he now?"

"In the Hummer. I told him to stay there to give himself time to get his emotions under control. He looked so lost and devastated," the blonde admitted.

"I'll take care of him. We'll be gone for a little while, you're in charge until I get back."

"You got it, just take care of him."

"I will, Calleigh, thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome," Calleigh said as she left the office and headed for the ballistics lab ready to start processing the bullets from their case.

Sighing deeply the redhead made his way to the Hummer and climbed in. Speed barely looked up from his inspection of his shaking hands.

"Hey there," Horatio greeted softly.

"Hey," Speed mumbled.

"Calleigh told me what happened. It's not your fault, Tim."

"If only I would've seen her before then. Maybe I could have saved her," he lamented.

"You can't play the what if game, you know that. Buckle your seatbelt we're going for a ride," Horatio instructed. His lover gavehim a blank but did what he was told. He wasn't sure what the redhead was up to, but he knew he'd find out in time.

They drove for about twenty minutes. Pulling to the side of the road Horatio turned off the vehicle and turned to Speed.

"Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?" Speed asked curiously.

"Because it's time for you to collect on one of your vouchers. Get into the backseat," Horatio whispered in the New Yorker's ear just before kissing him then moving back. Confused but turned on, Speed moved to the backseat and smiled as Horatio followed him.

"Stretch out across the seat," Horatio instructed as he knelt on the floor next to Speed. Once he was stretched across the seat, Horatio reached over and unbuttoned his pants. He began sliding them down his legs. Reflexively Speed lifted his hips so they would slide down easier. Letting them rest at Speed's ankles Horatio reached out a hand and teased him through his boxers.

"Horatio," Tim whimpered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tease," the other man begged. Nodding, Horatio slid his hand inside Tim's boxers and began stroking him. Once he was satisfied that Tim had been teased enough he slid the boxers down the same path Tim's pants had taken moments before. Shifting so his face was level with his lover's cock, Horatio blew on the tip causing Speed to moan. Knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Horatio took Speed completely into his mouth and began sucking him off.

"Oh Horatio, yes," Speed cried. Alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip Horatio could tell that the New Yorker wouldn't last long.

"Come for me, Tim," Horatio breathed just as he placed his mouth back on Speed's cock and sucked as hard as he could. Speed came with a shout and a sob. Horatio took every drop his lover gave him. Once he'd had his fill he gently cleaned the other man and pulled his boxers and pants up before pulling the crying man into his arms. They sat like that, Speed grieving for the loss of the little girl and Horatio comforting him until Speed's sobs had subsided.

"You okay now?" Horatio checked.

"Mmm, yeah, I think so," Speed answered in a daze.

"Well, I'm glad. I guess we should go back to the lab now. I left Cal in charge, and I'm afraid if she's in charge too much longer she might shoot Stetler," Horatio commented with a chuckle. Speed burst out laughing at the image of Calleigh brandishing a gun at everyone's favorite IAB agent. It was an image he definitely enjoyed and he know Horatio did as well.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


End file.
